Masquerade
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: It's that time...The day on the annual Casper High Masquerade Ball. Inspired by The Phantom of the Opera. Told from Danny's P.O.V. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot Songfic! Slight DxS


_A/N. This is what you get when you cross me, The Phantom of the Opera, Danny Phantom, and inspiration. Enjoy this!_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

_Masquerade from the musical The Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webster_

Normal Story

_Italics Lyrics_

It was time. The annual Casper High Masquerade Ball was tonight. The one day of the school year when people came to the gym with masks that didn't cover what was inside, but their outside.

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

Every year, our favorite trio went with a group theme. This year, it was… you guessed it. Ghosts. And guess who everyone's favorite halfa was going as? Hmm… let's pretend to give that some thought… Skulker? Vlad? Pariah Dark? THE BOX GHOST! Nope, none of them. He was going as everyone's favorite superhero…Danny Phantom.__

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  


The most fun part of the night was when the clock struck midnight. Then everyone took off their masks, and showed the world who they were. He, of course, was planning on leaving before then, so he wouldn't be forced to take off a mask that he didn't have…

_  
Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . ._

It was so much fun to see the originality of some of the people as Casper High. Last year, one of the more tech-savvy people made a fully operational Skulker suit, weapons and all.__

Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  


Some of the costumes don't even seem **human**, but they're still interesting. It's hard to imagine that human hands could do some of these things…

_  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . ._

There are always games about guessing who's who. Last year, what with me just getting my powers, the Ghost Portal problems, and the ghosts themselves, we just had a freelance costume year. There was no set theme. Sam was hilarious. She wore on of those pink frilly dresses her mom is always trying to force on her, and a pink mask that rimmed her eyes gold. You'd be surprised how many people guessed that she was Paulina! Dash was hitting on her when the clock struck midnight, and he looked so grossed out when Sam finally pulled off her mask! I was about ready to yank his guts out, on the other hand…__

Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
till you've drowned  
in the light . . .  
in the sound . . .  


Sometimes, you could just drown in the different faces. For one night, you get to be someone that you're not…

But who can name the face . . .?_  
_

_But who can name the face . . .?_

_  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!  
_

On the dance floor, it's a huge mix of colors. Girls in their bright colored dresses, spinning in circles with their skirts flying gracefully out until the dance floor looked like a floor of circular tiles from overhead.

_  
Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!  
_

But what's coolest it how much fun people have. There's always a person smiling at every turn. People watching their dates with smiles on their faces, single people beaming as they spin in circles by themselves, and the A-List grinning as they stand by the head table and lord it over everybody else.

_  
Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!  
_

We never tell each other who we're going as, but we always give the other two little clues throughout the day. It's so much fun trying to figure it out. The dance starts at 8:00, so at 9:00 we always meet by the front door in the far right corner, if we haven't found each other yet. We always have so much fun!

_  
Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes . . .  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!_

People always watch the best costumes, and at 11:50 we vote on the best costumes, and the winners take off their masks onstage, which is the cue for everyone else.

We've had fun in the past, tricking people, telling lies about who we are, but one thing's for sure.

With Sam on my arm, this will be the best masquerade Casper High's ever seen.


End file.
